Heavenly Post
is a newspaper publication detailing the kidnapping and murder case that happened in Heavenly Host Elementary School. These newspaper articles can be found in the first three chapters of Corpse Party (PC, PSP, iOS, 3DS). Corpse Party Post #0 : Post : 'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder' : The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev__ed and remove_________________ique mutilations far too grot___________________g to describe. Post #1 : Post : 'Third Student Reported Missing' : One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host __________ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that fifth-grader __________ was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution. However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern. Post #2 : Post : 'Four Children Abducted - Followup Report' : The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the instructor found in the room with them. The scissors he held are confirmed to have been used to cut out the victims' tongues, ultimately leading to death through excessive bleeding or choking. One of the victims even had the majority of her head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to her body. The Heavenly Host Elementary students pictured here are the four who were found in that basement room. Of these children, one was ________________ when investigators arrived at the scene of the crime. She was ______________ blood ________________ Post #3 : Post : 'Four Children Abducted & Killed - Followup Report' : The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the instructor found in the room with them. A large pair of sewing scissors were found in his possession... ...and these were confirmed to be the tool used in removing the victims' tongues, ultimately leading to death through excessive bleeding or choking. One of the victims even had the majority of her head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to her body. Of these children, one was ___________ when investigators arrived at the scene of the crime. She was ________d, but somehow s________ ______________________________________ ______________________________________ The Hea______________________s pi________ a___________________n tha___________ Category:Documents